


Crumpets

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Prince Merlin (Merlin), Smut, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Arthur meets the gorgeous Prince Merlin at a party, who is eager to take him home for the night.





	Crumpets

He caught Merlin's eye the moment he walked in, blond hair swept down over his eyes, collar perfectly folded. He smiled, making eye contact, noticing the subtle red hue which fell over his cheeks. “Who's that?”   
“Hm? Oh, that's Arthur Pendragon. His father was in newspapers,” Leon supplied, glancing over. “Doesn't get out much.”   
“I can see that. I've heard all about him.” Merlin looked away, taking a light to the end of his cigar. “Good party, isn't it? Are we going anywhere after?”   
“I think this is meant to finish about three,” Leon told him. “Might get bored and head home sooner though.”   
“Is he gay?”   
“Who?”   
“That man, Arthur.”   
“He's notoriously single. I'm not sure about gay. Lend me your lighter, would you?” 

Merlin was leaning on a wall, chatting with a group of girls, holding his cigar between his teeth when he spoke. “So, Cindy,” he began, keeping his focus on Arthur across the room. “Any business with men?”   
“Very little,” she said, sighing. “You just can't know who to trust.”   
“Oh god, I know,” he drawled, slowly exhaling his smoke as he caught Arthur looking his way. “Never fun being heartbroken.”   
“They just scamper after me for my breasts and my money.”   
“Me too,” Merlin said, nodding solemnly.   
“Minus the breasts, of course.”  
“Oh, no no. Tits included,” he laughed, blowing out slowly. 

“Mixed signals from Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin said, taking Arthur's drink and having a sip. “You've been avoiding me?”   
“I hardly thought it appropriate to approach you, my good sir.”   
“And why ever is that?”   
“Let me think. You're the most wealthy and powerful man in the room, for starters And way out of my league.”   
“I'm usually the richest man in every room. Be a terrible waste of me if nobody talked to me, I'm wonderful,” he declared, putting down Arthur's empty glass. “And I haven't taken my eyes off you. I noticed, you getting all hot and bothered,” he said, one hand on Arthur's lower back.  
“This is most undignified for a man of your standing.”   
“Undignified, is it?” Merlin grinned. “Undignified for a prince to flirt? To tease?”   
“Perhaps.”   
“I assure you, my pride is entirely intact,” he said, pressing a hand to his heart. “As it always is.”   
“I do not protest your advances, my lord. I just fear they are misdirected, somewhat.”   
“Tell me Arthur. Would you like to come home with me tonight?” He dragged his hand up the length of Arthurs spine, fingers cool on the back of his hot neck. “There'll be crumpets and bacon in the morning.”   
“And tonight?”   
“We'll see,” Merlin purred, handing Arthur a fresh glass of champagne. “Why have I not seen you out before?”   
“I'm uh, well I usually stay in.”   
“Working?”   
Arthur took his first drink. “No. I don't work.”   
Merlin nodded slowly. “Good.”   
“Look, is this all some terrible joke on me?” Arthur demanded, looking sharply at Merlin.   
“A joke, why would it be a joke? You're bloody gorgeous. And you're here, aren't you?” He cocked an eyebrow, grinning. “The cream of society.”   
“Yes, and here I am, the least attractive man in the room, and nowhere near the richest either.”   
“You're deluded if you think you're unhandsome. And what do I care for money? It's not like you're poor or anything.”   
Arthur shifted uncomfortably with the talk of money. “I'm not, no.”   
“There we are then. A reputable man, beautiful, wide eyed and in a far too sober state for this party if I'm honest, but never mind that, there's always a bottle to be found somewhere. And now he's playing up like he hasn't been returning my signals all evening.”   
Arthur smiled very slightly. “Fine, I'll admit it. You're the most incredible man I've ever seen and I would like nothing more than for you to take me home, and I'll admit I need a few more drinks, even though you're incredible and far out of my league because you seem to like me for some reason. So fine. I'll come home with you.”   
Merlin smiled wickedly. “Excellent.” 

“Tell me, Arthur. Why do you stay in?” Merlin put out his cigar on the side of Arthur's glass, flicking away the ash.   
“Are you done with that?”   
“Finish it later. Answer the question.”   
Arthur scratched his head. “Not invited, usually. And when I am there's little point going, because nobody talks to me.”   
“You came tonight though.”   
“I hadn't been out of the house. I was planning to leave by eleven.”   
Merlin looked at the clock on the wall. “It's only ten.”   
“Well you've changed my plans. In truth, I came because I was bored, and I wanted to drink and it's miserable doing it alone in a big house,” he said, wetting his lip. “And tonight was a rare occasion where I was invited.”   
“And why are you never invited?”   
“Because I'm boring, Merlin. There's nothing to me, this is it. Just another shitty layabout living off his inheritance for the rest of his sad life.”   
“The rest of us are all faking it, you know that? We're all boring, we're all just useless. And some of that lot have jobs, because they get bored, we all come out to parties every night, or host them, because there's little else to do. And I fill the time, with booze, and sex, and concerts, and parties when I'm not at some pointless royal thing because otherwise I'd be bored out of my skull. So hats off to you for hacking it this long,” he said, watching Arthur chuckle slightly.   
“My father was never big on the party scene. All work, no play. You're all quite the opposite.”   
“I've honestly never met a man lazier than myself,” Merlin admitted, laughing. “You're an interesting man, Pendragon. More than you credit yourself for.”   
“Thank you.”   
Merlin stretched. “Did you notice if there was lobster on the buffet table?” 

Merlin spent the rest of the evening with Arthur on his hip, and they chatted and Merlin introduced him to everyone else at the party. They left for Merlin's just after one, when the party started to die down, and Merlin lay down on the seat in his limo, Arthur relaxing opposite him. “It's a ten minute drive,” Merlin told him, loosening his tie and stuffing it in his pocket. “Sex?”   
“I assume so.”   
Merlin grinned. “Good. Excellent. You've, uh, you've had sex before, right?”   
Arthur took a deep breath. “Only once, with a man. And that was a long time ago.”   
“Oh you perfect man.” Merlin undid his top button, then the second button too. “I'll be careful not to break you, shall I?”   
“If you'd be so kind.” 

“Undress then, and sit on the bed,” Merlin instructed, setting a disc on his record player and pouring a cup of whiskey. “Drink?”   
“Yes, please,” Arthur said, toeing off his shoes. “So, what are we doing?”   
Merlin turned to face him. “Right now? You're undressing, then drinking that, and then I'm going to get naked. We'll see where it goes.” He kicked Arthur's shoes under the bed.   
Arthur tore off his shirt, clumsily pulling down his trousers and kicking them under the bed too, before stepping out of his pants. “There we are.”   
“Take a seat,” Merlin said, handing him his drink. “But don't get comfortable.”   
“Alright.” Arthur sat down, looking up at the prince. “You're very beautiful.”   
“I do try,” Merlin said, undoing the buttons on his shirt and slipping it over his shoulders. “I like to set heads turning.”   
“So graceful, svelte, even.”   
Merlin just smiled, unbuttoning his trousers and bending down to pull them off completely. Then he took off his pants, standing naked in front of Arthur.   
“My god that's big.”   
Merlin sat down in Arthur's lap, pressing their noses together and reaching down for Arthur's cock. “Well you're rather packing yourself, my friend,” he said, rubbing his thumb slowly around the tip. “Kisses.”   
Arthur leaned in to meet his lips, sensation burning his lips and tongue, pleasure shooting to his cock as Merlin wanked him off, tugging lightly on his balls, making Arthur squirm, breath uneven through the kiss. Merlin was talented, to say the least, full of passion and moving his lips and hands like it were second nature.   
Merlin drew away, eyes dark and full of fire. “On your front.”   
Arthur trembled as he moved to kneeling, desperate not to embarrass himself by coming so soon, especially as Merlin clearly had more plans. “Do you, uh, should I move the duvet?”   
“If you like,” Merlin replied, taking out a small jar of lube, taking a generous scoop and stroking it over his cock, Arthur pushing aside the duvet and lying on his front, one knee to the side, eyes wide as he watched Merlin. “Say stop if you need it.”  
“Will do.”   
“Good,” Merlin crooned, using the lube on his fingers to press into Arthur, opening him up with surprisingly little effort as he worked a third finger in. “You enjoying this?”   
“Yes.”   
Merlin smiled, putting one leg on either side of Arthur, stroking his cock a few more times, then reaching up to stroke over the smooth, wide plains of Arthur's back. “M. E. R. L. I. N,” he said, lightly scratching the letters into Arthur's back. “Prince Merlin.” He smiled again, shifting so his cock lined up with Arthur's hole before thrusting in, hands on Arthur's waist, pale and slim in contrast to the well toned muscle. “Oh you perfect, perfect man,” he said, setting a steady rhythm in time to the music.   
“Gods Merlin, you-" Arthur cut himself off by coming all over the blue silk of Merlin's bedsheets, almost passing out from bliss as his eyes closed, letting Merlin continue. He sped up a little, beads of sweat trickling down his back.   
“That was fast.”   
“Sorry.”  
“No, I like to know I'm doing well,” he replied, gripping Arthur's waist harder as he pounded deep into him, twisting his fingers through Arthur's hair. “I'll just be a minute.” 

“I'm hungry,” Merlin said, draping his leg over Arthur's. “You hungry?”   
“A bit.”   
“I'll call for a snack,” he said, ringing the bell on his wall. “You should come round again. I had a lovely time.”  
“I'd been delighted to. But I'm staying for breakfast.”   
“Bacon and crumpets, as promised.”  
“Perfect.”


End file.
